This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays for presenting image to a user. Displays are typically formed from rigid planar substrates. Although satisfactory in many situations, rigid displays such as these may be difficult to integrated into certain devices, such as devices with bendable housings.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.